


Lucky

by Veri



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Darcy - Freeform, Girlfriend, William - Freeform, bennet - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, lizzie - Freeform, luck, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veri/pseuds/Veri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie realizes a peculiar detail regarding her relationship with William Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot some time ago. I'm a native spanish speaker, so sorry for typos and grammar mistakes. I could use some feedback. Thank you for reading!

Lizzie was stretched on the sofa, her legs laying on Darcy's –may he be called Lizzie's brand new rich super handsome husband- almost holding his laptop as he typed rapidly some corporate letter. She had just arrived home from work and changed, so she wasn´t doing anything especial, just resting and looking at Darcy. As she looked at him she realized how lucky she was to have him. The word lucky lingered in Lizzie's head…

"Will?"

He raised his head from the laptop and looked at her, expectant.

"Do you think our marriage was just luck?"

William lifted his eyebrow, just like he did when he was confused, or taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"You know… do you think our marriage happened by chance?"

"Well… uh, I don't know I haven't given it that much thought. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He smiled, clearly remembering the moment.

"Of course I do. The Gibson's wedding"

"You know what caused us to dance together?"

Now he knew where she was going. It was an interesting thought, but William Darcy was not a superstitious man.

"I don't believe in such things"

"Oh come on! Don't act like it's nothing!" Lizzie said while trying to close her husband's laptop with her feet.

He laughed quietly and placed the computer on the coffee table, then looked at her.

"Maybe it was a signal, how awesome would that be?"

"It is… a peculiarity." He was doing his best not to show he had thought about this before.

She sighed, giving up, and curled beside him.

"You know, I still keep one of the roses inside a book… I didn't like you at that time, but the flower was pretty. Now it has a whole new meaning." She laughed.

"I did like you… but I didn't keep the garter."

"Why?"

"Well, it's not as poetic as a rose, it's… a garter." She burst into laughter at the thought of him keeping that ugly garter that once was held on Ellen's leg.

"We are lucky, aren't we?"

"Yes we are."


End file.
